Immortal
by conkreen
Summary: Companion piece to Mortality. Immortality sucks. You have to watch all the people you care about die... but maybe you'll get lucky and get to meet them again. Haine did. Rated for blood, cussing, death, and possible lemons in the future. HainexBadou.


Title: Immortal - Chapter 1 Immortal  
Author: conkreen  
Pairing/Characters: HainexBadou, Badou, Haine, Nill, and Bishop  
Rating: Somewhere between T and R for swearing, blood, and death  
Warning: Blood, cussing, death, semi-AU/AR, no spoilers that I know of.  
Word Count: 2,281  
Disclaimer: I do not own DOGS. DOGS belongs to the wonderful, awesome Shirow Miwa.  
Summary: Immortality sucks. You have to watch all the people you care about die… but maybe you'll get lucky and get to meet them again. Haine did.

A/N: Well, I finally finished the first chapter of _Immortal_. This took me sooo much longer then I wanted, what with busy weekdays and the computer being taken all of last weekend, I didn't have much time to work on it. Plus Haine was being difficult. Anyways this story is a companion piece to _Mortality_. Those of you that have already read _Mortality_ will notice that this chapter is pretty much the same as the oneshot, except that it's in Haine's POV instead of Badou's. It also goes a bit farther in the story than with _Mortality_, after all I could only go so far with Badou's POV. The next chapter will also crossover with this chapter a bit, but it will be in other people's POV so hopefully it won't bore you… Now on to the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1 Immortal

Gunshots and shrill, insane laughter rang though the air, as the red haired idiot finally lost all the nicotine in his veins. Haine thinks how it is about damn time Badou joined him in the shoot out. There were about twenty-five mobsters (give or take a few) that they had to get rid of before they could go home and later report back to Granny Liza. Haine had already been shot five… make that _six_ times and had killed five of the goons before Badou had join in the fray. As it turned out, the genetically modified children they had been sent to liberate had already been moved to another location. Granny Liza wouldn't be happy to hear that, but there was nothing the old fox could do about it.

Just seven gun toting gangsters left now. Badou was running around laughing like a fucking lunatic and firing his MAC10s nonstop. It was at times like these Haine was grateful for his healing abilities, the reason being not the gangsters but Badou. Badou was a _much_ better shot when wasn't in a nicotine fit, that was because when he wasn't in a fit he would actually _aim_ (that was of course if you could get him to _fire_ a gun). But when he was in a fit he just fired in the general direction of his enemies with no care about who or what was goddamn in the way, and because of that Haine had gotten shot more times by Badou on accident then by the mobsters (nine times now, he thinks, not including friendly fire).

The last body hits the floor. It's over, well not quite, they can't leave until Badou finds a cigarette and gotten his precious nicotine back into his veins. So Haine takes the time to remove bullets from his body (coughing up the ones in wounds that have already healed over), while Badou scrounges among the bodies of dead mob men for a smoke. The click of a lighter informs Haine that Badou has found a cigarette. Haine is pleased about this, it means that soon they can head back to their apartment and wash the blood off. Then Haine will make Badou sew up the holes in his clothes, after all the redhead was the one who put most of them there.

Haine hears a gasp and quickly turns around, hand hovering over his Mauser, ready to bring it out and kill any thug that wasn't yet dead. Instead Haine sees Badou on his knees with his arm wrapped around his stomach and his recently lit cigarette (slightly bloodstained) smoldering uselessly on the ground. Haine was walking towards his partner before he even realized what he was doing. He crouches down before Badou so he can look directly at his lover's face. (Can he call Badou his lover? They had sex often enough but Haine doesn't know if they love each other. Does he _love_ Badou? Does he even know what love _is_?)

Haine feels his heart speed up as a tendril of dread shoots though him when he looks at Badou's single green eye. It frightens him because it seems like the redhead is looking at him but seeing though him. Badou gives him a weak, unsteady grin and Haine feels the smallest hint of panic running though him, he never knows what to do in situations like these.

"It hurts," the words leave Badou mouth quietly, spoken softly, weakly, and a bit shaky. It sounds almost gentle. Haine thinks how it's not right. A wounded Badou should be loud, complaining, and shooting out more swearwords than normal words. Badou should be _bitching_ at Haine to help him get to the church, Buon Viaggio, or Granny Liza's, whichever is closest to them. He should be accusing Haine of being a bad partner saying how Haine wasn't helping properly, and how Badou shouldn't have gotten hurt at all.

The panic is growing inside him, clawing and biting at him in the same way the black dog does. Haine finds that panic is harder to fight off then the dog. It travels though out his body before it in settles in his heart. He wishes that it would make its home in his mind instead, like the black dog does. Then maybe they would fight each other and give him more control over both of them. Haine doesn't like it when he is not in control of things.

Haine reaches out and gently (a rarity for him) takes a hold of his partner's wrist. Tugging on the limb slightly Haine encourages Badou to remove his arm from his stomach. There's blood, more blood than there should be. It has completely soaked though Badou shirt, staining it forever the color of life and death.

He can tell that Badou wants to say something, Haine thinks it would probably be something stupid ("Goddamn it! I dropped my fuckin' smoke.") or maybe he would try to be reassuring. ("Don't worry your little immortal head, _every_thing gunna be just damn fine.") For a brief moment they stay like that, Badou trying to form words and Haine fighting off the growing anxiety. Then Haine decides to take action. He moves Badou as carefully as possible onto his back (Haine knows that Badou is thinking something along the lines of "Shit! The world must be fuckin' ending!"), placing Badou's arms over his shoulders and bending legs over his arms.

Haine runs with his bleeding lover on his back towards the church (it's the closest to them, only about eight blocks away). Haine can feel Badou's blood seeping though his clothes, he find the sensation disturbing. Normally Haine doesn't mind the feel of blood on his skin (it seems like he's covered in blood more often than not), but knowledge that it is his partner's blood and that there so much of it, give him a sense of wrongness.

The panic is still churning in his chest. It seems more bearable to him now that he's taking control of the situation. Or at least, it doesn't appear to be getting any stronger.

Haine can see the church now, it's only a block away. Badou is quiet, the only noise he is making are soft pain laced breathes and occasional gasp or moan, every sound is so muted and silent. The silence frightens him (Badou is quiet, Badou should not be fucking _quiet_) it makes everything seem so loud. The only sounds Haine can hear are from Badou and the thud of his own heavy black boots as he runs up the stairs of the church, everything else is blocked out. As he reaches the top of the stairs he pauses briefly to shift his weight before lashing out with his leg to kick one of the heavy oak doors open. The door slams loudly, _so_ loudly, the sound echoes though the mostly empty church, it seem deafening and foreboding to Haine.

"Bishop! Nill!" Haine shouts as he rushes though the open door of the church. The blind Bishop is at his side almost as soon as the words leave his lips. Bishop is oddly silent as they rush toward the medical room. Nill joins them midway on their journey (she must had been in her room), Haine briefly notices that the mute angel looks like she wishes that she could speak more than ever. It's easy to tell what Nill wants to say, "What's going on? What happened? Is Badou going to be alright? He's going to be fine right? Haine! Please say everything's going to be fine! …Just like always… right?"

Nill is the one to reach the door to the medical room first (normally it would be Haine but he's weighed down by Badou). She fumbles with the doorknob momentarily before wrenching it open with more force than any of them thought the genetically modified girl possessed. Haine however swiftly brushes this new information aside in favor of the trepidation he feels for Badou.

The moment Haine is though the door he heads to the stainless steal medical table and he places Badou on its surface as gently and carefully as possible. Haine quickly takes out one of two knives hidden on his body (he always has at least one) and cuts open Badou's blood soaked shirt. After removing the tattered remains of the garment, the damage becomes clear. Four shots to the abdomen, one to the right arm, one to the left arm, and two the back (if the bullet holes and blossoms of blood on Badou's shirt were anything to go by). A quick glace at Badou's lower body confirmed three more shots (two in the right leg, one in the left). Haine thinks how it's a miracle that none of the bullets have pierced anything vital. He doesn't want to think how it's just as much of a miracle that Badou is still alive (Badou can't die from a few gunshots, he stronger than that).

Various medical supplies were being placed upon a small rolling table, that sits beside the medical table Badou lay bleeding on, by Bishop and Nill. Haine picks up a pair of forceps that Bishop has just placed on the small table (right next to a shallow metal pan to place the bullets in). As Haine removes bullets with the aid of the forceps, Bishop has taken Haine's knife and is cutting off Badou's jeans. Each bullet removed from Badou makes a soft clinking noise as they fall into the metal pan. The quiet noise seems to echo though out the room.

As Haine moves to extract the bullets from Badou's legs (having removed all the bullets from Badou's upper body, except for the ones in his back), he hears Bishop murmur softly to the mute girl that they need her to sew up Badou's wounds. He momentarily watches as Nill picks up a needle and thread. Haine hopes that she will do a good job, he knows that Badou has been helping her learn how to sew.

After removing the last of the accessible bullets from Badou, Haine moves to the redhead's side and picks up his lover's scarred hand. He thinks that it is colder than it should be. Haine traces the old diagonal wound on the back of Badou's right hand. The mark is thin and about an inch long, probably from a sword or knife. He has always like his partner's scars, perhaps because Haine himself cannot scar. Tracing the mark is familiar and calming to him. For Haine scars have always been symbols of life. It reassures him that Badou is in bad shape but alive. (That's right Badou can't die, he's too stubborn to die.)

Haine leans over his lover and places tender kiss on the redhead's lips. (An attempt to comfort himself or Badou, he not sure which.) He doesn't realize he's crying until his sees the single tear that has fallen onto Badou's cheek, right under his eyepatch (he can almost imagine that it's Badou crying instead). Badou's single eye is hazy from blood loss and completely unfocused. It no is looking at him and seeing though him, instead it doesn't see him at all. The redhead's normally brilliant green eye is dull and resigned. Still, Haine whispers reassuring words into the injured man's ear (once again he's not sure if it is for Badou or himself).

"Hey immortal, gimme a kiss goodbye?" Haine almost wants to laugh at the use of the dumb nickname Badou gave him (it seems like years ago now, maybe it was). Only Badou would say something like that at a time like this. But Haine understood the request for what it really was. It is was a death wish. The comprehension instantly killed (the hope, as well as) the dread that had built in his heart from the moment he had realized that Badou was seriously hurt. Without the anxiety Haine find that he feels strangely empty, empty and resigned. He wonders if it's the same way Badou feels.

Haine bends over his dying (he feels defeated by using the word) partner and grants Badou his final wish. It's even softer than the previous one, but longer. There is no returning force form Badou and the redhead's lips are _so_ damn cold. Haine can feel as his lover's shallow breaths slow down then stop entirely. Still, he continues the chaste kiss possibly in some hope that it will bring Badou back to life, like in those fairytales that he's heard Granny Liza tell Nill. It doesn't revive the redhead, not that Haine really anticipated it to.

Haine reluctantly (seeing it will make it real) pulls away from his lover and notices that sometime during the kiss Badou's single green eye had slipped shut (never to open again). Haine hears Bishop as the blind man tactfully ushers Nill from the room. He takes the scarred hand of his deceased partner into both of his own. Haine rests his forehead on their clasped hands as tears silently fall down his face.

He clearly remembers the last time he cried. It was over ten years ago when Lily died, and just like that time, Haine is covered in the blood of his loved one. He tries to remember if it hurt as much when Lily died as it does now. Because it hurts, it hurts so much that he almost doesn't feel anything at all.

Haine realizes then that yes, yes he loves Badou. He has no clue when it happened or how, but he loves the red haired man. But it's too late now, isn't it?

Badou is dead.

* * *

A/N: My _God_! Haine gave me so many problems. I swear he just doesn't want to work with me. Haine is such a complicated guy. He seems apathetic on the outside but on the inside… he's just so complex and _messed up_. …At least I _think_ he is… Really, he didn't want to work with me. He kept glaring and aiming his guns at me… I had to pull in Nill and Badou to help. *sigh* Well hopefully he'll start warming up to in later chapters. The next chapter will be in several of the others' POV, so Haine will get a bit of a break from me. …Who knows, maybe he'll warm up to me after that.

I felt so bad while writing this, especially the church scene. *sob* I shot Badou 11 times! *sits in a dark corner* I feel horrible… You all probably all hate me now for what I did to Badou. BUT! I will be bringing him back in a few chapters! …Well reincarnating him, same difference right? ……………Of coarse this with be after revisiting Badou's death. …It makes me feel like I'm killing him off again, even though it's the same scene. By the way, I estimate that this chapter takes place in the span of 20-30 minutes.

Next chapter will mostly Nill's, Naoto's, and Bishop's POV, with a bit of the others'. It will have their reactions to Badou's death, as well their thoughts about his relationships with them and Haine.

Also I want to state how I am NOT a medical expert. If know any information that I can use to improve this story and make it more realistic please contact me.

Thanks for Reading! ^^


End file.
